Pain Relief
by imtotaltrash
Summary: Ryback is still hurting after Paul Heyman announced the end to their partnership. He finds comfort in an unlikely person - Dolph Ziggler Collaboration with robocopluver


Ryback had sheltered himself away after Paul Heyman's public announcement of their split. To the public, it was a fun partnership but in private Ryback had thought there was more going on between them. When Paul had called him a 'big, ugly dummy' on RAW, it had taken all of Ryback's strength to keep from crying then and there. After the show he couldn't exit the area quick enough and avoided contact with everyone from the WWE as much as he could. He kept looking at old footage of them together and became obsessed with figuring out what went wrong. What had he done for Paul Heyman to make such a brash decision, without consulting him over it first? One night he downed a bottle of whisky and drunkenly rang Paul to ask him why he'd been 'dumped.' As soon as Paul heard wailing and crying on the other end of the phone he hung up immediately, causing Ryback to cry himself to sleep and wake up the next day with the worst hangover of his life. He tried to approach CM Punk on his dealings with Paul Heyman but every time he saw him backstage, Punk was gone before he had a chance to talk to him.

Days turned into weeks and he was still alternating between crying and sheer anger at the betrayal. It was becoming more difficult for him to distract himself from the pain but had to keep working. One day he heard another wrestler in the locker room playing Peaches out loud. He heard them play a song called 'Fuck The Pain Away' and something awoke inside him. After that moment the one thing that he continuously thought about was how he wanted to fuck. Some real hurting for days afterwards fucking. He didn't even care who it was anymore, he was so determined to fuck the pain away.

That night he put on his best shirt, tightest jeans and went looking for the sleaziest bar to find a hot young thing that he could ruin. When he arrived he went straight to the bar to order a drink. He found an empty spot where he could drink in peace and survey his surroundings. It wasn't too long until a woman walked over towards him and sat down. He tolerated her being all over him for a while but when he took the time to look at her face, he felt repulsed and went to the bar to get himself another drink.

Looking around he noticed just how sleazy the bar actually was – haggard, dishevelled couples sucking each other's' faces, booze spilt all over the floor and mysterious stains and smells in every nook and cranny. He was really losing his buzz and felt completely revolted with himself and what he was trying to do. Ryback decided to call it a night and went home and straight to bed.

* * *

Determined to get some action and putting on a brave face, Ryback walked towards some divas hanging around backstage in their locker room. "Hey ladies, anyone want to have some fun with the big guy? It'll be one wild ride." After a round of 'ew' and 'no thanks' from all the divas, AJ Lee decided to speak up.

"What makes you think that we would want to fuck your fugly ass? We just tolerate you because we have to." AJ Lee's venomous words hit deeply as tears began welling in Ryback's eyes. He dropped to his knees. "Oh please one of you just spend some time with me! We don't even have to do anything, just talk. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Ugh so pathetic," AJ spat. "Don't ever talk to any of us ever again."

Ryback wiped his face, stood up quickly and ran out the door, his face burning with embarrassment.

He started to panic and began asking anyone that he could find.

"Hey Wade, you wanna do it?" "No!"

"Zack?" "No way bro!"

"Cody?" "I'm married!"

"Dean? "I like chicks man."

"Santino?" "No."

"John?" "No man."

"Daniel?" "NO!"

"Erick?" "*grunting no*"

"Randy?" "No."

The constant rejections were infuriating Ryback and he was about to storm off home when he crashed into Dolph, almost knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck man?!" Dolph exclaimed.

"Sorry Dolph, didn't see you there," Ryback looked down at the ground in shame.

"What were you doing in such a rush anyway?"

"Nothing," Ryback growled.

"Come on man, what's up?"

"Nothing's up," snapped Ryback.

Dolph furrowed his brow inquisitively. "Is this because of Paul dumping you?"

Ryback said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Dolph.

"He didn't dump me, the WWE decided that the storyline wasn't going anywhere," Ryback looked away.

"Well that may be what the WWE says but the entire locker room knows there was something going on between you two."

Ryback frowned.

Dolph gave Ryback a comforting slap on the back. "You'll be ok man. You just need a something to take your mind off it."

"Yeah…a good fucking," Ryback muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I JUST WANT TO FUCK SOMEBODY!" Ryback's voice was much louder than he expected as he quickly covered his mouth.

Dolph chuckled to himself. "I'll fuck you."

"What?" Ryback couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah why not. Your desperation is kind of cute," He smiled with folded arms.

"_Really?_"

Dolph laughed. "YES! But if you keep arguing with me I might change my mind."

Ryback's eyes widened. "Ok I promise to be quiet."

"Good." Dolph smiled.

Ryback hesitated to talk. "Um, so, when are you free?"

"I've just got to get a few things from my locker and we can go."

Ryback sat down on the bench in the locker room as Dolph put some things into his bag.

"Let's go back to your place. I'll meet you there," Dolph winked.

"…Ok." Ryback was a little hurt that Dolph didn't want to ride with him but he didn't question it.


End file.
